


[司英] 絕對服從指令

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, TsukasaEichi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ※ 朱櫻司x天祥院英智※ D/S世界觀 Paro※ D對S的稱呼會比較偏向所有物或是寵物，不能接受者請小心
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[司英] 絕對服從指令

◇  
在這個世界上，分成由真人血統所分布的正常人類，還有一種由獸人基因所影響的特殊性徵，那就是Dom與Sub，近年來因為獸人與真人的結合，還保有獸人基因裡的本能天賦的人已經不多了，而不巧的是，朱櫻家族就是還保留著相對純粹的獸族血脈。  
朱櫻司的診斷書出來了，是一個Sub。而他已經與許多Dom進行了一定程度的相親，然而最終的結果都是失敗的，司拒絕接受任何Dom的指令，幾乎可以說是紋風不動，即便是面對了相對來說高等的Dom也被他給氣跑了。  
『無法理解……那些指令。』  
『一個一個──』  
做為一個惡名昭彰的Sub，Dom圈幾乎無人不知這個長相可愛的名門之後，是如此麻煩的人物。然而這樣的朱櫻司卻一臉無辜地繼續尋找自己的Dom，絲毫不在意自己惡臭的名聲。  
冷面紳士：──那個名門之後的Sub。聽說了嗎？  
警犬的擁有者：長得很可愛，卻很粗魯的名門野狗。  
貓主人：別提了，上次被他突然反銬，第一次看到這麼糟糕的Sub。  
冷面紳士：你居然自不量力。  
貓主人：哼，你難道沒有想試試嗎？  
優雅Lady：我跟你們說，我跟他們家是世交，那孩子麻煩的很，我接觸了之後就已經感受到他不好馴服。沒有24/7的準備，都別跟他接觸了。  
不配擁有稱號的初心者：淑女大大出現了！  
不配擁有稱號的初心者乙：給我偶像淑女大大鞠躬。  
不配擁有稱號的初心者丁：淑女大人果然是Dom圈擁有最多資訊的藏鏡人。  
警犬的擁有者：Lady，你覺得圈內誰能馴服了那隻小野狼？  
優雅Lady：目前圈內在活動的我看是沒了吧  
貓主人：如果說到非目前，那麼「那位」呢？  
⋯⋯  
◇  
金碧輝煌的大門入內，是美麗的造景庭園，不是日式而是西洋的設計，大概會跌破不少人眼鏡，可以說是整個國家最古老華族之一的家族，居然沒有刻意使用大面積的和風庭園來裝模作樣，而是單純歐風大道設計。  
朱櫻司搭車來到了這裡，從後座就已經多少有些雀躍，他已經很久沒有來到這裡了，這裡的主人，天祥院家的哥哥大人。一直以來都是自己憧憬的對象，從小時候第一次見到那個人時。淺金色的髮絲、湛藍色的雙眼──  
「天祥院的哥哥大人！」  
「朱櫻家的司，歡迎你。唔……」  
就在兩個人一接近的瞬間，那種天生的特殊基因，讓他們同時出現了像是觸電般的感受，朱櫻司一時忍不住湊上了前。  
「那個⋯⋯難道哥哥大人是Dom嗎？」  
「你在說什麼，我沒有聽懂。」  
「哥哥大人，您是Dom嗎？我能不能⋯⋯」成為你的Sub。  
天祥院英智那本來極度溫柔優雅的笑容，雖然並沒有改變，但當朱櫻司伸手觸碰到自己的瞬間，天祥院英智暗暗地嘆了口氣。  
「後退。」  
就像是觸電一樣，朱櫻司只感覺自己的身體就像是失去控制般往後退了一步，就像是受到了指令的狗狗般，不自覺的跪坐在了地上。他抬眼仰望著對自己露出了不耐煩神情的天祥院英智，這種無法控制欣喜與很明確的感受到對方不悅的惶恐混雜在一起。  
「真是的，果然是一隻沒教養的小狗。」天祥院英智看了看在自己眼前跪著的朱櫻司，一改溫和的模樣冷著說道。「把整個圈子的Dom都得罪了，還在我面前賣乖。」  
「我！」  
「嗯？」天祥院英智只用了一個音就制住了眼前比自己更強健的Sub，「好了，先進來談吧。」  
天祥院英智對著眼前的朱櫻司搖了搖頭，他看得見朱櫻司的波動，躁動不安的就像是從未被人好好引導般的──像是個未訓練的野狗。他先一步進了屋裡，而顯然朱櫻司肯定會跟在他後面。

◇  
冷面紳士：Papam很久沒出現了。不是聽說他退圈了？  
警犬的擁有者：如果是Papam。  
不配擁有稱號的初心者：Papam是誰啊？  
不配擁有稱號的初心者丁：是傳奇的Dom，前幾年突然不出現了。不少Sub都很難過呢。

◇  
天祥院的宅邸裡，因為天祥院英智不喜歡房間裡太多人走動，所以諾大的房間裡除了特定的時間會有人來打掃煮飯，一般時間都待在最外層的個別宿舍裡活動。天祥院英智進的房間裡，已經備好了茶點跟他喜歡的紅茶，他就這樣坐在沙發上，端起了自己的茶杯倒了些紅茶，眼前的朱櫻司倒是有些坐立難安，不知道為什麼在天祥院英智的面前，自己就會有點不知道該怎麼做比較好。  
「坐啊，站著坐什麼？」  
「哥哥大人不命令我嗎？」  
「我為什麼要這麼做。」  
過去跟其他的Dom相處的時候，朱櫻司從來沒有過這種感受，不管對方是想要支配自己或又是對自己失望，朱櫻司都沒有任何的感覺，但只有眼前的天祥院英智，自己總感覺情緒十分的起伏不定。即便是現在這樣被拒絕的狀態，身體也會不自覺的躁熱起來。  
「這樣也能興奮。」天祥院英智看著朱櫻司的臉色默默的嘲諷著。  
「對不起。」  
「你想成為我的狗嗎？司。」  
「我……」朱櫻司的轉化才前陣子不久，他對這樣的用詞還顯然有點突兀，但是很快，本能就壓抑住自己的所有理性。「我想。」  
天祥院英智將手裡溫熱的紅茶放下來，看著眼前的似乎有些壓抑不住自己的朱櫻司，他不自覺得在心裡搖了搖頭，然後對著朱櫻司勾了勾手指。朱櫻司立刻從沙發上站起來來到了天祥院英智的身前，照著天祥院英智的手勢跪了下來。  
「有外人在的時候，你平常是什麼樣就是什麼樣，只有在我們獨處的時候。」天祥院英智勾起了朱櫻司的下巴，「無論什麼時候，你的視線都必須從下面仰望著我。」  
「好。」  
「現在，我們就來測試一下，你有沒有做我的狗的潛值。」

◇  
天祥院英智讓朱櫻司先進了浴室，他在外面給朱櫻的家主打了電話，告知了自己與朱櫻司會開始磨合Dom跟Sub的關係，對方聽到之後對於這個狀況顯然是毫不猶豫地答應了，畢竟做為一個極為特殊的，日本狼純系的Sub能找到契合的純血Dom真的很困難，又是如同天祥院英智這樣的高貴人士。  
「洗乾淨了嗎？不要起來。」  
天祥院英智看著泡在自己的浴缸裡，對著自己平常的用具各種偷瞄的朱櫻司，他笑著問道。只見朱櫻司幾乎是立刻從浴缸裡站了起來，然後又坐了回去。  
「Dom跟Sub有很多種關係，最具體的說法是，我是掌握者，而你是承受者。」天祥院英智走進浴室之後，關上了門，然後脫下了自己包得緊緊的衣服，「每一個Dom跟Sub都有各自喜歡的模式，而我則是更喜歡貢獻與接受的關係。」  
天祥院英智一件一件的脫下自己的衣服，直至一絲不掛。細膩光滑的身驅，上面有著健身帶著的線條，但肌肉並不誇張，肉眼可見那身驅的柔軟，他身體一向沒有太好，這幾年掌權之後倒是健康了很多。  
「我會先讓你知道，被支配的快樂。」  
他就這樣伸腳踏進了浴缸之內，這個特製品是天祥院英智之前特地訂製的，四、五個人在裡面嬉戲也不會有問題，所以當天祥院英智踏進來的瞬間，裡頭依然有著足夠的空間，根據他剛剛進行的調整，水位開始降低。  
「等待。」  
他帶著命令語氣的話語就像是有魔力般，朱櫻司完全動彈不得，他被迫躺在浴缸的側壁，然後看著那個總是優雅而高貴的英智哥哥開始進行著讓人口乾舌燥的準備。  
「不准動。」天祥院英智用那天使般的臉，連續吐出了命令。  
朱櫻司出生以來第一次，身體被他人用極度性含義的方式觸摸，他也是第一次知道，原來腳掌也能做出如此細緻的動作，他被踩住的瞬間，就直接射了出來。然而這還不夠。完全遠遠超過自己的想像，他一直以來都以為自己會成為雌伏於他人身下的受虐者，卻完全沒有想像過，即便自己是插入方也能像是被折騰一樣的感受。  
「你要好好享受，之後有好一陣子，你都不能再射了。」  
天祥院英智掐著朱櫻司的脖頸，不停的上下吞吐著被命令制約無法動作的屬於朱櫻司的性器，然後讓他在深處狠狠的釋放。然後他喘著氣看著眼前已經爽到暈過去的朱櫻司，憐愛的摸摸那人的臉。  
「真是可憐。」

◇  
朱櫻司是在天祥院英智洗浴時醒過來的，自己的身體已經被清洗乾淨，而他目不轉睛的看著清理自己後穴的天祥院英智，一直到看到對方轉過頭，把手裡的瓶瓶罐罐扔了過來。  
「醒了就起來幫我抹吧，小狗狗。」  
朱櫻司看著天祥院英智站在等待自己，他毫不猶豫的上去幫他塗抹，看著對方像糖蜜一樣細緻的肌膚，忍不住吞了唾液，然而他現在已經無法再挺起來。而與自己不同，天祥院英智的性器卻是半勃的，在剛剛的性事中顯然完全沒有滿足。  
「英智哥哥⋯⋯」  
「你以為想你那樣忍都忍不住的技術，怎麼能插射我？」  
「我，我會努力的。」  
「嗯⋯⋯哼，我會調教到我願意再次使用的。」  
天祥院英智看著朱櫻司的神情，一瞬間就看穿了他的意圖，歪著頭嘆了嘆氣。  
「舔吧，今天是你的滿足日，司。我教你，怎麼服侍你的Dom。」  
天祥院英智躺上了床，讓他的Sub盡情的把他的全身都舔了一遍，在天祥院英智的「指令」下，朱櫻司近乎執拗地把天祥院英智舔的全身泛紅。這才滿意的真正睡了過去，進入了Sub space的朱櫻司一反覺醒之後的煩躁，睡得特別香甜。  
天祥院英智摸了摸朱櫻司，確認了他的身心靈狀態，這才回到了自己的床上。  
「就當這是自己的生日禮物吧。收了個小狼犬。」  
天祥院英智將床邊的平板點開，上頭的登錄名紀錄是Papam。他看了一眼圈裡的對話，沒多說什麼就登出了這個隱版。

End


End file.
